Ikanaide, Albafica
by Shiori Sinclair
Summary: [Yaoi] "No te vayas, no desaparezcas. Por favor, permanece conmigo..."/Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas/Drabble/ Shion x Albafica /


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de SS TLC no me pertenecen.

* * *

Mi primer fic en este fandom. Salió de la idea de hacer algo de esta pareja [me acechaban las ganas].  
Yuugiri, ¿ves que sí puedo escribir algo de esto? :u Aunque, que haya salido bueno ya es tema aparte :'u

 **Advertencia:** Yaoi. Amor unilateral. Angst(?).

* * *

 **Ikanaide**

— ¡No te acerques a mí! —el grito del moribundo caballero de Piscis detuvo el andar tanto de la niña que se acercaba como el de su compañero, el caballero dorado de Aries.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó el lemuriano, aún sabiendo de antemano la respuesta. Albafica no les permitiría acercarse por miedo a envenenarlos al exponerlos a su sangre, incluso si eso le costaba la vida. Y era eso mismo lo que preocupaba en esos momentos al guardián de la primera casa del zodíaco, que el pisciano muriese.

Las rosas que habían sido arrancadas por Minos empezaban a regresar con una suave brisa. Albafica levantó el rostro hacia el cielo, mientras decía algo, aunque Shion no estaba escuchando. Por su mente pasaban mil y un cosas. Su compañero estaba por morir, necesitaba llevarlo lo más rápido posible al Santuario; estaba seguro que si se daba prisa y lo llevaba lo más pronto posible, Albafica podría tener una oportunidad de recuperarse. Podría vivir.

Salió de su ensoñación cuando escuchó el cuerpo de su compañero de Piscis impactar contra el suelo. Su cuerpo se paralizó del miedo por un momento, mientras su corazón golpeteaba con fuerza contra su pecho.

"¡Albafica!", gritó una voz en su cabeza, alertándolo y sacándolo de su letargo.

Debía darse prisa, el pisciano había perdido demasiada sangre —por no decir toda— cuando usó su Crimson Thorn. Además de que el estado en el que lo había dejado Minos era bastante preocupante. Le sorprendía un poco el hecho de que haya logrado llegar a Rodorio a terminar con el juez.

"Resiste, Albafica."

Tomó al chico entre sus brazos, cuidándose de tocar algún rastro de la sangre envenenada del otro santo, aunque eso no le importaba realmente en ese momento. Sintió cómo el chico entre sus brazos hizo un pequeño, casi imperceptible, movimiento. Aún parecía estar vivo.

"Debo darme prisa."

Empezó su camino de regreso al Santuario lo más rápido que pudo, en una carrera contra el tiempo. Estaba a mitad de las escalinatas que llevaban a la casa de Aries cuando volvió a sentir un movimiento casi imperceptible por parte del chico que traía en brazos.

— Shion... — la voz de Albafica sonó demasiado suave, casi inaudible. Era más que obvio que estaba pronunciando aquello con su último aliento. — Ten cuidado con mi sangre...

— No hables, debes guardar energías. Debes resistir, ya casi llegamos al santuario. — Dijo con premura, mientras aceleraba el paso. — No te mueras, Albafica.

Unos cuantos pétalos llegaron con la brisa, posándose uno de ellos en la cabellera del pisciano.

— Mi maestro tenía razón... — murmuró tan bajo que el ariano por poco no escucha. — Nuestro jardín... es muy... hermoso...

Shion estaba entrando en pánico. Por un momento le pareció que Albafica había...

Se detuvo a varios escalones del templo de Aries, al notar que ya no sentía ni una pisca del cosmo de su compañero. Movió con suavidad el brazo en el que lo mantenía apoyado, sin obtener ningún signo que le mostrase que quien traía en brazos había sentido aquello.

— Albafica... — su nombre salió de forma dolorosa, como si fuese ácido que le quemaba la garganta. — No te vayas... — imploró, aún sabiendo que esa súplica no iba a cambiar las cosas. — No mueras... — apretó con un poco de fuerza el cuerpo que traía en brazos contra su cuerpo, mientras luchaba por evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos.— No me dejes... —Sintió sus piernas flaquear por un momento, casi ocasionándole una caída.

Sentía una opresión en el pecho. Perder a la persona que amas... era sin duda lo más doloroso del mundo. Más aún si no había tenido la oportunidad de hacérselo saber.

Se calmó tanto como le fue posible al sentir una presencia acercarse, y reanudó con parsimonia su caminata escaleras arriba.


End file.
